1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to novel maleimido compounds and to novel thermosetting compositions comprised thereof, the polymerizates of which have improved mechanical properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
N-Substituted maleimides are a known family of chemical compounds and the N,N'-disubstituted bismaleimides are especially useful for the preparation of thermosetting polymers, the polybis-maleimides.
Monomaleimides are also known to this art. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,536 describes a process for the preparation of N-arylmaleimides.
Certain monomaleimides can be used in agrochemisty, as insecticides or fungicides. Others may serve to prepare polymers which can be crosslinked under the influence of light.
Monomaleimides can also be used in mixtures with bis-maleimides for the production of thermosetting polymers.